Blind
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [Narusasu] AU. Naruto is on his normal run through the park when he sees this gorgeous guy with a dog equally as gorgeous. He decides he might as well try to talk to the guy. It won't hurt. He never expected it to turn into anything, but he's pretty happy when it does.


**This took me way too long to finish. I've been working on it for ages. I'm happy it's finally done. I've been playing with the idea for a while and finally decided I needed to write it. So, here it is. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Warning: _This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. OOCness._**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have way more sex involved in the story line.**

* * *

The weather outside causes sweat to stick to his skin, dripping down his temples and over his tan skin. He rubs his forearm across his forehead, gathering the sweat and wiping it on his shirt as he continues his run. The early May heat isn't his favorite when it comes to his normal morning run, but he has to stay in shape somehow. Plus, the early May heat just means summer is almost here and school is almost out.

The park is always pretty quiet in the morning and today is no difference. He can see another woman running on the other side of the park and a man sitting with his dog on one of the benches.

He does a double take.

That man is probably the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. His dark hair contrasts with his pale skin perfectly and Naruto can make out a bit of dark scruff on his cheeks and chin. The dog goes well with him. It's a black Labrador, sitting calming at his feet. The dog is looking around the park, but he can't tell where the man is looking because of the dark glasses covering his eyes.

Naruto decides he might as well talk to the guy. It won't hurt to try at least.

He jogs the rest of the way around the park, taking a seat on the other side of the wooden bench. He wiggles around a bit, trying to get comfortable before he turns to the male. "Your dog is really pretty," he says. It's the best thing he can think of to start a conversation.

"Thanks," the man says sharply, not even bothering to look at Naruto. The blond furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He doesn't know why the guy has to be so rude about it. He was only stating a fact.

"What's his name?"

The raven sighs, finally turning his head in the direction of the blond. Naruto wishes he could see his eyes. "Chidori," he says, turning his attention back to the dog.

"I like that name, it's very unique. Can I pet him?"

It seems to take a second for the guy to think it over. Naruto doesn't know if it is because the dog is temperamental or the guy just doesn't want him touching his dog. Eventually the guy sighs, turning toward Naruto again. Naruto really wishes he could see the man's eyes so he can see some emotions on that handsome face. "Whatever, just be careful."

"Sweet," the blond smiles. He slips off the bench and squats in front of the dog, patting its head. "Hi, Chidori. You're a good dog, aren't you?" The tone he uses is one he would use when talking to a baby, but he doesn't really care. The dog owner doesn't seem to mind either because he hasn't told Naruto to shut up. He keeps patting the dog, but turns his attention back to the guy. "How long have you had him?"

"Six years," the guy says. Naruto nods his head, turning his attention back to the dog.

Naruto jumps when his phone rings a few seconds later. He pulls it out, noticing how late it is. He's going to be late for class if he stays any longer. "Shit! I have to go. It was nice to meet you and Chidori." He is about to walk away when he realizes something. "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Sasuke."

"Okay, I'll see you around, Sasuke."

He gets a nod in return and he is off, sprinting back to his apartment so he can take a quick shower and get to class.

* * *

It's a week before Naruto sees Sasuke again. He's sitting on the same bench, his dog sitting happily at his feet. Naruto smiles to himself and runs over. "Hey, Sasuke!" The raven jumps, obviously surprised by the blond.

"Naruto," Sasuke greets when he seems to calm down from the start. "What are you doing here?" Naruto isn't sure if the question is meant as Sasuke being happy to see him or annoyed. He's hoping it is the former though.

"I run every morning around here. What are you doing?" he asks. He doesn't know why but he has this craving to just know more about the raven. He wants to know everything about him. He's never had this urge about another person before.

"Walking," Sasuke states. Naruto frowns at the simple answer. Sasuke is obviously more of a get-to-the-point kinda of person.

"Do you walk every morning?"

"I usually walk later in the day."

"Why is it only today you walk early?"

He's pretty sure the raven is glaring at him behind those sunglasses. He can practically feel the frustration radiating off Sasuke's body.

Naruto sighs. It's really nothing new. He knows he gets on people's nerves easily. That would be why he hasn't been able to keep a boyfriend or girlfriend for long. They always get annoyed with him over something or the other

"My brother insists on taking me out on Wednesdays," Sasuke grumbles, obviously not happy about the whole situation with his brother. Naruto laughs.

"Well, at least you have some family."

Naruto didn't mean to let that slip, but there isn't anything he can do about it now. He decides to just laugh at his response, because he doesn't want any awkward silences to fall between the two.

When he finally clams down he turns to look at Sasuke, his normal smile on his face. He can tell Sasuke is thinking by the look on his face. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you later," Naruto tells him, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"Hn, whatever…dobe."

Naruto doesn't know what that means, but Sasuke said it so quietly he's pretty sure even if it was bad, that it was met in a nice way.

"See ya."

He can only hope to see Sasuke next week.

* * *

The next Wednesday comes around and Naruto sees Sasuke sitting on that same bench, his dog happily enjoying the attention Sasuke is giving him.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hello, Naruto."

"How have you been?" Naruto asks. He doesn't really know what else to say.

"I've been fine. How are you?" Naruto let out a sigh, slouching in the seat as he glances at the raven, who doesn't seem to notice Naruto's reaction to the question at all.

"School is a bitch. Junior year is killing. I just wanna graduate so I can become a teacher already, but I still have to suffer through one more year," Naruto complains. Sasuke chuckles and Naruto can't help it when his heart suddenly picks up a few paces at hearing that beautiful sound. He likes the sound of Sasuke's laugh.

"Why do you want to be a teacher?"

"Huh…oh. I don't really know. I like kids and I had this awesome teacher when I was younger. I guess he kinda inspired me to become a teacher. He was always so nice and knew how to handle the situation well. I just kinda wanna be like him. He was like a father figure to me when I was younger. I still see him all the time," Naruto shrugs.

"I wanted to become a lawyer." The tone of Sasuke's voice almost sounds sad.

"Wanted? What happened?"

"I never had a chance in becoming a lawyer. It was too complicated and it became too much work. The school would have had to accommodate a lot for me to go." Naruto doesn't like the sadness he hears in Sasuke's voice. He doesn't know what these accommodations would have to be, but he doesn't understand why the school couldn't do them.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did they have to accommodate for you?"

"Naruto…." Naruto isn't sure he likes that tone of voice either. The tone has more warning to it than it should. That must mean it is something rather personal. No matter how much Naruto wants to know, he isn't going to push him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable. I have to leave anyway. I'll be late for class," Naruto explains, standing up. He's about to walk away, but he finds himself unable too. He doesn't want to wait till next Wednesday to see Sasuke again. He wants to see him sooner. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I was wondering…I don't know if you swing that way…but maybe- will you go out with me?" The shock on Sasuke's features is unbelievable. Naruto hasn't seen that much emotion cross the raven's face before. The shock soon melts away though and a frown is placed on those perfect pink lips.

"Naruto, I don't think you wanna date me."

"But I do! Look, I know we've only talked a little, but I already really like you and-"

"Naruto, I'm blind."

Naruto's mouth snaps shut, his features displaying the shock he is feeling. It all adds up really. Naruto was pretty stupid not to notice before. The raven always wears those dark sunglass and the dog was so well behaved. It never left his side. He should have realized sooner because all the clues were right in front of him.

But he doesn't want to not date Sasuke for that reason. He wasn't lying when he said that he likes the raven. It isn't right if Naruto doesn't give him a chance just because he is blind.

"Why should that matter?" he says after a few seconds, finally able to find his voice after his shock. Sasuke lets out a sigh, running his fingers through his perfect, dark hair.

"Because, it's a lot to get into. I don't wanna bother you with it all."

"But, I like you. Can't you just go on one date with me?"

The raven sighs again. "Naruto," he says warningly. Naruto simply smiles, waiting out the silence, hoping Sasuke will crack. He's pretty damn excited when Sasuke finally does crack. "Fine, but if you don't wanna date me after that don't stay with me out of pity."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'll stay with you out of the pure face that I like you." Naruto can see the pink hue forming on the raven's pale cheeks. He smiles to himself.

"Okay, than," Sasuke replies after clearing his throat.

"I'll pick you up Saturday at 6:00….wait, I don't know where you live!"

Sasuke chuckles at the blond's antics, pulling a phone out of his pocket. "Put your name and number in. I'll text it to you." Naruto does as he is told, handing the phone back after he puts his number in. He doesn't bother to ask Sasuke how he plans on typing while blind, because the raven has probably figured out how to do that at this point in life. Plus, phones are so smart you can just say your text nowadays.

"I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Sasuke says. Naruto can't help but melt at that small smile on his lips.

He thinks about Sasuke all day.

* * *

He can't help the way his stomach flutters with nervous butterflies as he stands outside Sasuke's apartment door. The two decided to just have a nice meal in the apartment, because that was easiest for Sasuke. They ordered food from one of the local restaurants and Naruto picked it up on his way here.

It takes him a few minutes, but he eventually knocks on the door. He's surprised when Sasuke opens it. He's dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Naruto's only ever seen him in sweats and he has to admit Sasuke looks good dresses casual like that.

The thing that catches his attention is the eyes. He isn't wearing his normal pair of dark sunglass today. His eyes are breathtaking. Naruto doesn't know if he's seen anything so pretty. Sasuke has dark eyes, tilting more toward the gray side because of his blindness. He can't get over how amazing they look.

"Hey, Sasuke" Naruto smiles, finally finding the words and forcing them out of his throat.

"Naruto," Sasuke greets, stepping to the side and letting Naruto into the apartment. "I set up the table so you can just put the food there."

"Okay!"

The two walk into the little kitchen area together. Sasuke knows where everything is and Naruto notices he has no trouble walking around his apartment. Chidori is lying in a bed in the corner of the little living room, his ears perking up when he sees Naruto. The black dog comes over to greet Naruto, who pats him on the head until he walks back to his bed.

"I like your apartment. It's a nice size. I've actually been thinking about getting my own instead of living on campus. I'd probably need a bigger place 'cause I still want my friends to room with me."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckles a bit at the statement. He knows Sasuke isn't going to be much of a talker, but he knows how to fill the silences so it will work just fine for him.

They both sit down to eat them. Naruto talks all throughout the meal and Sasuke replies when necessary. Naruto likes the little butterflies flying around in his stomach as they talk. They aren't the nervous butterflies like the ones at the door. They are happy butterflies, telling him that he really likes Sasuke. That he wants to do this again and again with the raven.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asks when there is a lull in conversation. Naruto looks up from his plate, eyes looking into Sasuke's unseeing ones. He tilts his head a bit to the side even though he knows Sasuke can't see him.

"Hmm…yeah?"

"W-What do you look like?"

The question catches Naruto off guard. He almost forgot Sasuke can't see, thus meaning he doesn't know what Naruto looks like. It only takes him a second to get his bearings, trying to figure out how to explain his appearance to Sasuke.

"I don't really know how to explain what I look like…I mean-"

"Can I…?" He notices Sasuke raise his head and suddenly gets the hint. Sasuke wants to touch his face, see what it feels like and see if that will help his mental imagine of the blond.

"Yeah," Naruto says awkwardly.

Sasuke shifts a bit closer to the table, his stomach pressing against the wood as he leans over it. Naruto leans forward as well, keeping his eyes on the pale hand moving closer to his face.

Finally, the fingers brush against his cheek.

He sucks in a deep breath, sparks running through his body because of the simple touch. The fingers press against his cheek again, this time not pulling away as they run along his cheek bone and across his nose. They don't stop until they come into contact with an ear and they start to move done his jaw and toward the other ear. He closes his eyes when he notices Sasuke's fingers moving toward them. The pale fingers run along his eyebrows and over his forehead until they get to his hair line.

"What color are your eyes?"

"They're blue. Everyone says they are really unique, because they are really bright," he explains, eyes still closed as Sasuke fingers lightly run over his eyebrows again and brush over his eyelashes, but not pressing down until he reaches the cheek bone.

"What about your hair?"

Naruto chuckles this time. "It's this crazy bright shade of blond. My friends tell me they can spot me a mile away because it is so bright."

Sasuke doesn't say anything after that. He just lets his fingers run across Naruto's face. Naruto doesn't find a need to fill this silence, content with the contact between them. He loves the way it causes those happy butterflies in his stomach to flutter and the way it keeps sending a pleasant shock through his body.

He can't help the smile that comes to his lips when Sasuke finally runs his fingers over them. He opens his eyes than and notices the small smile on Sasuke's lips as he runs his fingers over them again, tracing both the top and bottom lip.

"I really like you Sasuke," Naruto whispers. Sasuke's hand stops moving against his face, his fingers retracting from Naruto's skin. Naruto immediately misses the touch and wants to pull his hand back. "Look, I know you're going to say it's complicated and everything, please…just give it a try."

Sasuke's facial expression is in the normal emotionless mask as he thinks about everything that Naruto just said. It wasn't a lot, but Naruto has a feeling he doesn't hear those words very often. He probably doesn't get many offers for dates when people find out he is blind. Naruto isn't going to judge him because of that though. He likes the butterflies in his stomach, fluttering happily in Sasuke's presence.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, just a few dates and if you think it won't work out than we can stop. I'm not lying when I say that I really like you. I want to date you and I'm just really happy to be around you."

He can see the corner of Sasuke's lips twitch up into a smile. "I guess we can try."

"Yes! This is going to be great! Believe it!"

He loves how Sasuke chuckles at his antics and he knows he wants to make the raven laugh even more. He loves hearing him laugh.

They spend a few more hours together and Naruto ends up leaving after midnight. He doesn't mind though. He likes spending time with Sasuke. He doesn't kiss him as he leaves, because he doesn't want to overwhelm the raven with anything. He merely gives the raven a hug and calls out a good night as he makes his way back toward his dorm.

* * *

He sees Sasuke on Wednesday for his normal run. He greets him and Chidori before he sits down on the bench next to Sasuke. He takes the opportunity to place his arm across the back of the bench, his arm behind Sasuke. He doesn't know if the other realizes the arm is there, but Naruto isn't going to move it.

"So, I get out of school in two weeks. I'm dying for summer! I just want finals to be over. Those are going to be a pain next week, but I just have to think about summer," Naruto exclaims. He really can't wait for summer. He has no school, no homework, and lots of time to party….when he isn't working his summer job that is.

"Summer is a nice time of the year," Sasuke muses, turning his unseeing eyes up to the sky for a second before glancing in Naruto's direction. He wishes the raven would take the glasses off so he could see his eyes. He knows he can't ask that of Sasuke though.

"I agree! I love all the parties!" Naruto laughs. "God, I'm so excited! Plus, I get to hang out with you more during the summer because I won't have to worry about school work!"

"Who said I wanted to hang out with you?"

Naruto's jaw drops as he looks at Sasuke. It takes a few seconds, but he realizes that the raven is only teasing him, an amused smile on his lips because he knows Naruto totally fell for it. The blond pouts, crossing his arm over his chest. "You're mean, Sasuke," he mumbles, looking away from Sasuke, who chuckles.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Sasuke absentmindedly patting Chidori's head. Naruto doesn't really mind the silence. He is used to filling all silences, but it's comfortable with Sasuke. He feels like he doesn't have to talk and talk. He can just sit with Sasuke, enjoying his presence.

Eventually he does start to talk, leaving them only a few minutes to have a conversation before he has to leave so he won't be late for class.

He makes sure to ask Sasuke out before he leaves. He couldn't be happier that the raven agreed to go on another date.

* * *

Naruto finds himself back at Sasuke's apartment on Saturday. Naruto is pretty sure Sasuke feels more comfortable in his apartment and won't want to go on a date outside his apartment until they get to know each other a little better.

They have dinner from the same restaurant as the last time. It's one of Sasuke's favorites and Naruto has to say the restaurant is very good. He could go for eating it pretty often actually, especially if it means that he gets to see Sasuke.

They eat dinner over a long conversation and after dinner Naruto finds himself sitting on Sasuke's couch, sipping a glass of water.

"So, what do you do Sasuke?" He doesn't know how Sasuke will feel about the question, but he wants to ask it anyway. He really wants to know, because he wants to know everything about Sasuke.

"I work an after school program with blind kids."

"That's cool! I can't wait to start working with kids. I just love all the little guys. They can be so amusing," Naruto smiles.

"Yes, they can."

It becomes quiet as Naruto contemplates his next question. He doesn't know if Sasuke will want to talk about it, but he's really interested. "Uh….Sasuke? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Naruto."

"Well, I was just wondering….um, what happened? Like, how did you become blind?"

The question doesn't seem to bother Sasuke at all. He gives Naruto a small reassuring smile. "I was born this way. I've never been able to see." Naruto doesn't know how he feels about that. That means Sasuke never got to see a sunrise, or the trees changing color in fall. He's never seen anything. Naruto almost feels guilty for taking all those things for granted. "It took a long time for my family to get used to it, but we managed to accommodate everything for me as I got older. I went to a special school for blind kids. My brother was always really good about it. He helped me a lot."

"I can't even imagine…"

"Well, not many people can. I mean, I'm used to it," Sasuke shrugs; reaching for the glass he placed on the table. He grabs for it a few times before his fingers finally wrap around the glass. He brings it to his lips as takes a long sip. "So, what was your childhood like?" Sasuke doesn't usually ask questions, but he did share a lot of his past and Naruto realizes he's probably curious about Naruto's past.

"Well, I lived with my parents till I was five when they died. I was taken in by my godmother and lived with her. I mean, it was hard losing my parents so young, but Tsunade really took care of me. She helped a lot. So did the old pervert, Jiraiya. They worked hard to give me a good life."

Sasuke doesn't say anything and they both fall into silence. Naruto isn't sure what to say next, because he can't help but watch the glass of water return to Sasuke's perfect pink lips. He wants to kiss those lips so badly.

"Sasuke….?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Naruto can see the shock on his face.

"Um…yeah."

Naruto doesn't hesitate to lean closer, stopping when their lips are barely brushing. He looks at Sasuke's face waiting for a reaction, but when Sasuke doesn't give one he merely pressed their lips together.

He's never felt this much electricity from just a kiss. He brings his hand up to place on Sasuke's cheek. The raven is kissing him back tentatively. Naruto can tell Sasuke hasn't been kissed a lot, if not ever. He seems to be a fast learner though. He quickly gains confidence and presses his lips harder to Naruto's.

Naruto's out of breath when he pulls away. He can see Sasuke's chest heaving from the kiss and smiles a bit. He can tell Sasuke enjoyed it just as much as he did.

"So, am I going to be able to take you on a third date without you complaining about complications now?"

"We'll have to see," Sasuke smirks. Naruto has to say he really likes that smirk, especially when he finds capped lips placed on his.

* * *

He doesn't get to see Sasuke for two weeks. Finals become overwhelming, but he gets through them with a lot of phone calls from Sasuke. Sasuke can always seem to distract from all the stress of exams and he can't help but smile when he is on the phone with Sasuke. It comes to the point when Kiba, his roommate and best friend, starts to get suspicious.

"So, who is this mysterious person you keep talking too?" Kiba finally asks one day. It's the day before Naruto's last exam and he just got off the phone with Sasuke reassuring him that he'll be fine.

"No one."

"You got a new girl?...or guy?" Naruto chuckles.

"Nothing official. We've only been out a few times, but yeah. I really like him," Naruto shrugs, glancing at the wall to avoid Kiba's, knowing gaze.

"Damn, you really like this one too. When are we going to meet him? We usually met your dates after like the second date and then they break up with you after meeting your crazy friends." Naruto laughs at that. It's a true statement. The relationships that didn't end because he was annoying, end because they couldn't stand Naruto's friends.

"True. I'm going to wait a bit. There's something…different about him. I don't want to overwhelm him. He hasn't been in a relationship before, or at least I don't think so."

"Wait, are you dating a virgin?"

"Kiba, look. I really like him, but he is different."

"Naruto, elaborate. I get you like him. I'll stop the jokes." Naruto bits his lip, contemplating telling Kiba about Sasuke. The brunette is going to find out eventually, but he isn't sure if he is ready. It's Kiba though and his best friend is never going to let him live it done.

"Okay, but no freaking out." Kiba nods. "Well, Sasuke…that's his name, he's…blind." Kiba's mouth falls open, eyes wide in shock. It is hard to comprehend.

"Wait…you're dating a blind guy?" Naruto nods his head, nervously. "But you really like him?" He nods again. Kiba lets out a sigh, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Okay…I can get used to it. Don't be afraid to bring him around. You know the gang will be cool with it. Maybe we could have a smaller party so we don't overwhelm him so much later in the summer and all meet him."

This is why Kiba is his best friend. He knows when to be serious.

"This is why you are my best friend. Thanks for understanding."

"Dude, I can't believe you're dating a virgin."

Well, serious Kiba never stays for long.

* * *

"Sasuke, will you meet my friends?"

It's the fourth date, but they hang out almost every day after Naruto gets out of work. He's spent more time with Sasuke than his other friends since the summer started.

"Um…I-I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Naruto leans over and places a kiss on Sasuke's lips, pulling away with a smile. "Look, my friends are a bit crazy; I'm not going to lie. But, I told my best friend Kiba about you and he was totally cool with it. It would just be a small party with my really good friends. It won't be bad, I promise."

"Naruto…" Its Sasuke's warning tone. Naruto bits his lips, hoping Sasuke will give in. He really wants Sasuke to meet his friends. Sasuke doesn't seem to be giving in though.

"Sasuke, please? As my boyfriend?"

The shock on Sasuke's features is evident. That's the first time Naruto has ever brought up that word. They've never even discussed where their relationship stands. "Wait…as what?"

"My boyfriend…if you don't mind"

"Are you sure they will be okay….with me?"

Sasuke doesn't get insecure very often, but Naruto knows a lot of people haven't reacted well to Sasuke being blind in the past. They've talked a lot about how Sasuke was treated as a kid and some of the stories aren't very good ones.

"Sasuke, I promise they will be fine with you. Kiba already knows and is bugging me to meet you. He knows I'm like…well, I can't find anything else to say besides head over heels, which sounds lame, but I guess it's kinda true. Anyway, they all want to meet you. I promise they won't freak."

Sasuke sighs.

"Fine."

Naruto kisses him.

* * *

Naruto opens the back door of his car, Chidori hooping out with a bark of happiness. Naruto laughs and moves to the passenger door, opening it up for Sasuke to get out. The dog instantly stands in front of Sasuke, but Naruto grabs his hand first yanking him out of the car and into his arms. "They are going to love you," Naruto whispers, placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips before pulling away with a smile.

"Oi! Stop making out with your boyfriend and introduce us!"

The words come from Sakura, who is beaming as she waves her hand frantically from the door. She already has a beer in hand. Naruto rolls his eyes at his friend, making sure Sasuke has a hold on Chidori before grabbing his other hand and walking him over to the door of Kiba's house.

"You're going to scare him away like you do all the other ones, Sakura," Naruto whines. He's happy when Sasuke chuckles under his breath, finding the situation funny.

"Naruto, if they can't survive your friends then they aren't worth it," Sakura states, like it is a commonly known fact. Naruto chuckles, shaking his head at his friend before turning to look at Sasuke, making sure he gets up the few front steps just fine.

"Well, I hope Sasuke can survive then." He turns back to Sakura with a grin. "This is Sasuke, by the way. Sasuke, this is Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you," Sasuke says, holding his hand out. Sakura shakes it, a smile on her lips.

"Well, Naruto didn't say you were so handsome." Naruto rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders protectively. He steps a bit closer to Sasuke.

"He isn't interested Sakura. God, you need to stop trying to steal dates away from me. It's annoying." Sakura only laughs, turning back to Sasuke with a flirtatious smile on her lips. "Sakura… there is one more thing I gotta tell you about Sasuke."

"Hmm…what is it?"

He glances at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, noticing the male nodding. He obviously knows Naruto is asking if it is okay to tell her about his blindness. Naruto gives him a small smile even though he knows Sasuke can't see it. "Well, Sasuke is blind. He cannot see that damn flirtatious look on your face." Sakura's green eyes snap toward Naruto as he laughs, Sasuke chuckling beside him.

"Wait…are you serious?"

"Yep, anyway, where is everyone. We should go inside to introduce him to a few more people," Naruto says, brushing his friend off as he pulls Sasuke around Sakura and into the little house. He smiles when Kiba sticks his head out from the living room, a grin on his lips.

"Damn, you didn't say he had a dog! Shit! Is that a guide dog? I've always wanted to train guide dogs. I plan to after college actually. Do you think he'd like to meet Akamaru? I know guide dogs aren't really supposed to leave their owner and stuff, but I beat he would have a good time with Akamaru."

"Kiba, calm down. I didn't even introduce you yet," Naruto chuckles. He can see the confusion on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke, this is my best friend Kiba. Akamaru, the dog he was talking about, is his dog. He's had him for ages."

"I've heard a lot about you," Sasuke says, a smirk on his lips as they shake hands. "Before you ask, it isn't all good." The brunette chuckles and Naruto lets out a sigh of relief. That has to be a good sign. He can't have his boyfriend not getting along with his best friend.

"Well, Naruto and I used to get into a shit load of trouble when we were younger. I'm not going to lie, we still do sometimes." Kiba is still laughing.

"If you want….Akamaru…. to meet Chidori then that's fine. Chidori hasn't had someone to play around with in a long time."

"That would be awesome! Will you be fine without him though?" Naruto's kinda happy he already told Kiba about Sasuke. The brunette is probably a little too worried about Sasuke though.

"No, that's fine. I trust Naruto won't let me trip on anything," Sasuke says with a simple shrug of his shoulders. He turns his attention to the dog. "Chidori, go ahead and play a bit."

The dog blinks up at Sasuke as he leans over to take off the harness. The dog happily darks, wagging his tail as he trots over to Kiba. He sniffs the dog lover, his tongue sticking out of his mouth when Kiba goes to pat him on the head. "I don't know if I would trust Naruto, but whatever. I'll bring Chidori out back. The door is always open so if you need Chidori just call him."

With a slap on Naruto's back, Kiba walks away, calling the dog after him. Naruto can hear Kiba introducing Chidori to Akamaru and laughs. He turns his attention back toward Sasuke, a smile on his lips as he leans over to place a kiss on his lips. "Wanna sit down?" Sasuke nods his head and Naruto leads him over to the couch, making sure Sasuke doesn't trip on anything.

"Naruto, what do your friends look like?" Sasuke asks once they are sitting down. The blond scans the room, noticing a few of his friends sitting around. He'll introduce more people after he tells Sasuke what Sakura and Kiba look like.

"Well, Sakura has this short strawberry blond hair that looks more pink than anything. It's a really weird color, but she claims she was born with it. We all disagree with her, but nothing we can do about it. She has bright green eyes. She's pretty flat chested, but don't mention that in front of her." Naruto chuckles when he hears Sakura yelling from the other room, telling him to stop talking about her boobs. Sasuke chuckles as well. "Kiba has brown hair and brown eyes. Pretty basic. He has these weird triangle tattoos on his cheeks though. They are red and he claims they are supposed to be fangs, but they look like triangles to me. He's a few inches shorter than me."

Sasuke is about to say something when they are interrupted. Ino decides it's about time to plant herself on Naruto's lap, a smile on her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. Naruto moves back a bit. "Naruto! I didn't know you were bringing someone! He's so hot too!" He never ceases to amaze him how fast Ino can get drunk sometimes.

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend. Sasuke, this is Ino and Ino, this is Sasuke. Can you get off me now?" Ino laughs and climbs off him, sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couple.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend! It's so good to meet you!" Ino sways a bit as she holds her head out, waiting for Sasuke to take it. Naruto glances at Sasuke, watching as he holds his own hand out. Ino reaches for it, smiling drunkenly at him. She must have come early or something. The party was supposed to start only half an hour ago. She's a little too drunk for only a half an hour of partying.

"Yeah, you too," Sasuke says dryly. Ino did not set a good first impression. The blond doesn't seem to notices though. She merely stands up, stumbling a bit.

"Yeah, I need another drink," she says, muttering more to herself as she stumbles off.

"Someone cut her off!" Naruto calls after her. He can hear someone shout back that they will, but he isn't too sure who it is. He doesn't bother to find out as he turns to Sasuke. "I'm sorry about that. She isn't usually like that at all. I think she got into a fight with Shikamaru, who is her best friend, about his girlfriend or something. It happens pretty often and Ino tends to drink a lot when they fight. Oh, Ino's a blond, by the way. She has really pretty long blond hair and these blue eyes. They aren't a bright as mine, but still pretty."

"She seems…interesting."

Naruto can only laugh, watching as more of his friends file into the room. He makes sure to introduce all of them to Sasuke.

* * *

"So, what did you think? Ready to break up with me yet?" Naruto asks as they walk into Sasuke's apartment. The raven chuckles, shaking his head as he lets Chidori off his leash.

"They were a bit interesting, especially when intoxicated, but they don't seem like bad people. I'm surprised they were all okay with me being blind," Sasuke states, kicking his shoes off next and moving into the apartment and toward the couch.

"Well, they obviously realized you were a good person. Kiba seems to really like you, which I'm glad about. He's the toughest when it comes to my relationships. He likes to scare off every person he doesn't think is good for me. It works every time too."

"I'm glad I have approval," Sasuke says, sarcasm dripping from his words. Naruto chuckles, dropping down on the couch next to Sasuke. He turns his head to face the raven, smiling when Sasuke takes the sunglasses off his face and places them on the coffee table.

Naruto can't help but lean over and place his lips against Sasuke's. The raven smirks against his lips, bringing his hands up to wrap around Naruto's neck, fingers playing with the hair resting against his neck. Naruto brings his hand up to Sasuke's cheek, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin and moving closer to him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questions against his lips. Naruto hums, indicating to Sasuke that he heard him. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto pulls away from Sasuke when he hears the question. He searches Sasuke's face, but he can't find any indication that Sasuke is nervous about the answer.

"Sasuke, I've never been more series about anyone or anything in my life. I want you," Naruto reassures with a smile on his lips. He loves the smile that forms on Sasuke's lips at his words. It isn't big, but Sasuke doesn't do big smiles. It's just the corner of his lips pulling up, but it makes Sasuke look beautiful. "I've never wanted anything more than I want you. I'm already falling in love with you."

"Good, because I am too."

Lips crash together in a mutual understanding.

* * *

**Okay, I was going to include a lemon, but I haven't written one before and I didn't want to ruin the oneshot if the lemon turned out bad. **

**I actually want to expand this idea a bit. I really like the idea of everything involved in this story. I think it would be a fun story to write about Sasuke being blind, especially doing some from his point of view. I'll have to see if I can. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot. Reviews are loved! **


End file.
